<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>龙骑同人－莲真：抛锚的电话-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352833">龙骑同人－莲真：抛锚的电话-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ryuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>龙骑同人－莲真：抛锚的电话-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  龙骑同人－莲真：抛锚的电话-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_616ae61"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_616ae61"> 62</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_616ae61">龙骑同人－莲真：抛锚的电话</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>真司在去采访的路上“搁浅了”，他可怜的小绵羊横在路边一动不动。导致编辑部打电话说早就被别的报社抢先一步，令子小姐自己赶往了现场。</p> 
<p>当真司发现已经行进万里的自己此时竟然糟糕的搁浅在这个鸟不生蛋的地方，他看着自己病患小绵羊，最后“脑震荡”的打电话给了莲。</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>“您好，这里秋山莲。”那个冷淡客套的声音在电话那边响起。</p> 
<p>因为莲死活不告诉真司自己的电话，所以为了方便真司还是询问了优衣。优衣很自然的高速了他，但是其实优衣更担心的是如何让这对住宿者能和平共处…至少在家里。</p> 
<p>此时莲那个不温不火的声音依旧公式性的发出：“请问有什么事——”</p> 
<p>“莲——！拜托你帮个忙，我的机车抛锚了！但是我现在急着赶去采访，那个地方在———”</p> 
<p>“哔————”</p> 
<p>“喂？莲？喂！为什么要挂了啊？？”</p> 
<p>真司对着被强行挂断的手机叫到。</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>但是他很快收到了从令子小姐那里发来的火爆短信，内容表示她已经不需要真司了，她回自己全权搞定，以及男人是多么不靠谱。</p> 
<p>看来是真的很火大，真司百般无奈的和小狗一样耷拉着脑袋。可是这空旷的路上连个路过的车子都没有。</p> 
<p>也许是今日太过于倒霉让真抓狂，他那自己察觉不到的小孩子性子显露出来。</p> 
<p>于是他快速按下了回拨键。</p> 
<p>“您好，这里秋山——”</p> 
<p>“莲！你不要随便挂了我的———”</p> 
<p>“哔————”</p> 
<p>“我还没说完啊！”真司连抱怨还没讲完就被对方冷冷挂断。</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>“什么吗。黑心莲…”真司抱怨着。一连拨过去了五通电话，没一通对方接起来的。</p> 
<p>可想而知，面对拨来的一样的号码，莲的表情是阴暗到何种地步。</p> 
<p>真司放弃一般的推着小绵羊路行艰难的往回去的方向走。</p> 
<p>他本来想自己一定回家就要深夜了，肯定也赶不上晚饭。所以他犹豫再三再次按下了那个号码。</p> 
<p>也许是许久不见真司打进来，所以莲竟然奇迹般的接了起来。</p> 
<p>“…”电话那边是一片阴冷的沉默，威慑力好比次穿话筒一样压向真司。</p> 
<p>但是真司迟钝和大胆的方面总是超出常人水平。虽然莲看不到，但真司还是呲着牙赔笑了一下。</p> 
<p>“那个啊，莲…能不能帮我留个晚饭？”</p> 
<p>“哔————”</p> 
<p>“喂！”</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>其实自己完全可以给优衣或者店里打电话，那么自己非要给这个不友善的室友打电话是为什么呢？</p> 
<p>盯着没了声的小手机，真司撇着嘴挠了挠头，自然倒霉的继续走。</p> 
<p>但是随着震动他收到了莲的短信。</p> 
<p>没有问候没有抱怨，而是公式化的给了他一个修车公司的名字地址和号码。这种生硬的感觉还真是莲的风格。</p> 
<p>想着这个地址可能就是莲平日保养机车的地方，真司竟然有些轻易被感动。</p> 
<p>可是下个问题就来了…毕竟莲也不来帮我自己…那个地址就在自己住的那附近啊。</p> 
<p>“我要怎么回去啊——！？”</p> 
<p>索性在走了两小时后真司遇到了开着卡车的一位大伯，在白板央求下大伯大方的载着真司往回途开，而小绵羊便横躺在车后面。</p> 
<p>虽然也没什么可以说别人的，但是真司在疲劳下还是小声咕哝抱怨着莲。</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>等真司在编辑部挨完训，去修车厂寄宿完小绵羊后，他走回家已经很晚了。</p> 
<p>他忘记给优依打电话，想必即使是那样的好女孩，也许也会生气吧？想到这里，真司小跑到红茶店的店门口。</p> 
<p>但是出乎意料的是，莲竟然独自坐在店里喝着咖啡看着报纸。虽然平日莲也有睡不着觉的事情，但是因为夜晚里真司的“呼噜攻击”，所以如果真司回来玩的话，莲会采取先入睡保证睡眠的行为。</p> 
<p>可是谁管他呢？真司气呼呼的想。</p> 
<p>发觉自己回来后，莲别说抬头了，眉毛都没动一下。真司简直气炸了！</p> 
<p>不不不，这几天决定要做他不喜欢吃的晚饭！然后睡觉时才不管他开不开心呢！真司小孩气的在心里念叨，即使自己内心对于这个想法有些愧疚，但是他并不愿意多想。</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>可他发现厨房的桌子上有留好的晚饭，虽然可以猜测称为优依留的，但是介于没有收到任何电话，所以真司还是充满狐疑的看了莲好几眼。</p> 
<p>“看什么？”莲无语的叹口气，手却翻着报纸，“你还要不要吃？不吃就收起来。”</p> 
<p>“….吃！谁说不吃啊，”真司一屁股坐下来大口大口往累了一天几乎瘫痪的胃里送去养分，也不管是不是凉了，先吃几口再说。</p> 
<p>但是莲却在他坐下后便收起来报纸二话不说的回房间了。</p> 
<p>“什么吗…”真司和仓鼠一样的一嘴含糊，却心里早没有那个抱怨的劲头。</p> 
<p>想着今天收到的邮件和被挂掉的电话，真司把对方留给自己的晚饭一点点送入口中。</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB">假面骑士</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91">假面骑士龙骑</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91">龙骑</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8E%B2%E7%9C%9F">莲真</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%8B%E5%B1%B1%E8%8E%B2">秋山莲</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E5%8F%B8">城户真司</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(6)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(62)</div>
					
	
	
	<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/">没有比我更有爱心的假面骑士了（有的都在这个小盒里了～）</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://baoshi645.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://baoshi645.lofter.com/">暴食</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/">唐家阿玖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://seachhiei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://seachhiei.lofter.com/">溟河</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://rain8474.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://rain8474.lofter.com/">rain</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://liangxiayiweiguang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://liangxiayiweiguang.lofter.com/">正念</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://liangxiayiweiguang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://liangxiayiweiguang.lofter.com/">正念</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://maomi847.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://maomi847.lofter.com/">猫咪 </a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/">锦裘</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://delusion-machine.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://delusion-machine.lofter.com/">？建议击毙</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wandongwg.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wandongwg.lofter.com/">晚冬未归</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://liqing954.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://liqing954.lofter.com/">立青_L.Q</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/">请给我钱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yanguiloft.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yanguiloft.lofter.com/">裂帛。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/">丷花开半夏梦琉璃丶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://jiuge594.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jiuge594.lofter.com/">九歌</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://genos2333.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://genos2333.lofter.com/">我真的好饿啊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://xinlingdeniudai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xinlingdeniudai.lofter.com/">心灵的纽带</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://1195142775.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://1195142775.lofter.com/">1195142775</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://tt769659591.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tt769659591.lofter.com/">乌帕茶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/">丨阿月°</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fufululu512.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fufululu512.lofter.com/">假面</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://pink-squishy-gummy-bear.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://pink-squishy-gummy-bear.lofter.com/">悪逆捕食</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mastersnow.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mastersnow.lofter.com/">云淡风轻</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://evanisians.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://evanisians.lofter.com/">凌汛</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://evanisians.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://evanisians.lofter.com/">凌汛</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://jiuluo871.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jiuluo871.lofter.com/">ジュキ</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mei51523.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mei51523.lofter.com/">天道总司</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://cynthia1229.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://cynthia1229.lofter.com/">m_1229fioletovyy</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://buyu694.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://buyu694.lofter.com/">羽</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yanacifer.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yanacifer.lofter.com/">死神影之雪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://qingzhishaojiu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://qingzhishaojiu.lofter.com/">青之烧酒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://marie15.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://marie15.lofter.com/">marie15</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/">春秋舞若君</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://huaisheng631.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://huaisheng631.lofter.com/">乱世基神撸得多</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nishisu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nishisu.lofter.com/">逆时溯</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://tangbenfufu271.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tangbenfufu271.lofter.com/">イユ</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/">瓜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://endleyobacahe.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://endleyobacahe.lofter.com/">月岛流星</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lanyiruo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lanyiruo.lofter.com/">岚依若</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/">切瓜群众</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://siedust323.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://siedust323.lofter.com/">siedust</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yi403255.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yi403255.lofter.com/">花开半夏</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yuxueying709.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yuxueying709.lofter.com/">情明雪影</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://zeroholly.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zeroholly.lofter.com/">holly0092010</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zeroholly.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zeroholly.lofter.com/">holly0092010</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/">ゲッターロボ號</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shiningforever.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shiningforever.lofter.com/">IreVerve</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/">拉菲菲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://liansiyinghua.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://liansiyinghua.lofter.com/">乱七八糟</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_613325c">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6194d7f">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>